Bliss of Dreams
by i.don'tMiSS
Summary: Certain four girls transfer Konoha High. They aren't normal, but really dangerous...what else? But CHAOS! [Full summary inside: NejixTen, SasuxSaku, ShikaxIno, NaruxHina] AU


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto and never will…. It's all Kishimoto Masashi-sensei's. I sure hope I own it though….**

**This is a new story guys! Hope you like it!**

**Summary:** Four famous, yet _mean_ girls transfer Konoha High School. What kinds of chaos occur? It sure is going to be a long year. Different relationships may also occur and…it will be _really_ troublesome…. Prepare to screw your life….

**Actual Pairings:** NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

**Included Pairings:** GaaTen, SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShinoIno (very slight), OCTen, OCSaku, OCHina, OCIno, ShinoTema (possible)

**Keys:** "talking", _'thoughts'_

**Warnings:** OOC, OC, and AU. The Naruto Gang is all in the same age and that includes Gaara, but Temari and Kankurou are different.

* * *

**Bliss of Dreams

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Transferring... **

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I got ya!" laughed a pink-haired girl chasing a shining-blonde haired girl.

"NNNNNOOO! Get away from me! You mutant bubblegum!" screamed the girl that is being chased.

"OI! You two! Quit it!" demanded a girl with hair that is tied up in two buns.

"I agree with Tenten-chan! Please STOP!" yelled a girl with dark blue hair, completely out of character.

Silence filled the air…

The two persistent pink and yellow haired girls stopped their nonsense acts and blinked.

"Hinata-chan?" said the pink haired girl.

Haruno Sakura, a fifteen year old girl. She is brainy but can be oblivious, pretty, loves math, maniac, obsessed with stuffed animals (especially rabbits), hot-headed, wide-forehead-ed, and frightening.

"Eh?" said the blonde haired girl.

Yamanaka Ino, a fifteen year old girl. She is a loudmouth, lovely, interrogator, loves chemistry (for inventing make-ups), hot-headed, obsessed with girly stuffs (especially clothes), scary, and stupid.

"A-ano?" said the navy blue haired girl.

Hyuuga Hinata, a fifteen year old girl. She is shy, timid, innocent yet not, extremely cute, has special conundrums of stuttering-enigma, weirdo, loves language, obsessed with mammals (of course all of us are mammals, but this one means, the animals), obsessed with oranges, and has the power of changing-attitudes.

"What?" said the brown-haired girl that has her hair in two buns.

Kouyou Tenten, a fifteen year old. She is tough, beautiful, tomboyish-type, cruel, obsessed with sharp objects, patient yet impatient, athletic, loves sports, loves history, hates girly stuffs, careless, clueless, smart, tall and slim, and crazy.

Those are our favorite protagonists. They are popular with looks for being all hot. They always get all the attentions from any guys. They are sadistic (cruelty, okay?), scary, frightening, love pranks, enjoy teasing, mocking, failing, and making fun of people. They break every guy's heart that they disdained. They are totally maniacs, insane, and weirdoes. Anyone who messes up with them is totally screwed.

The four of them live in the same house…er…big villa; bigger than a mansion. They pay for it with their money. They are always together and enjoyed each other's presence. They all totally share a very tight bond that no one can isolate. They cooperate with each other fairly, but they always tease each other though that is how they formed their friendship. They are not only best friends, but they are like sisters.

"So? What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Dunno?" said Ino.

"We-well…maybe we can get ready to go now…." Hinata said.

"Huh? Where?" Tenten asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah! Where?" asked Sakura like Tenten.

"To school, duh!" Ino pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" said Tenten and Sakura.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Hinata.

"Uh…hey, Hinata?" said Ino, Sakura, and Tenten.

Hinata looked at them, "What? It's the first day of school! Let's go! GO!"

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten sweat dropped, "Okay…."

So the four headed out of their villa and started walking to the school. They can always drive cars or motorcycles but they usually prefer walking when it comes to school. It is now, the first day of school again and they're all going to be in First year of Senior High School.

It is going to be their first time in Konoha High and they're all excited about it. Why? Because there will be more pranks and they can do all the things they desire! It sure is going to be along year….

The four girls chatted on their way to Konoha High…

"YAY! I'm so happy! It's the first day of school!" Sakura yelled happily.

"ME TOO!" yelled Ino.

"M-me t-too!" said Hinata smiling.

Tenten shook her head, "Hinata…you suddenly changed! No need to stutter in front of us!"

"OH YEAH!" yelled Hinata cheerily.

Tenten sweat dropped, "Anyway, me too! I'm happy we can do anything!"

"Yeah!" replied the other three.

They arrived at Konoha High and stared at it, "It's damn huge!"

They went inside and wandered around the school. They went to the principal's office first and checked out their schedules.

* * *

Inside the Principal's office… 

"So…uhm? You four are the lovely new students, huh?" a woman with big boobs asked; she is Tsunade, the principal.

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata nodded while sweat dropping.

"COOL! Here are your schedules!" Tsunade yelled happily as she handed the girls their schedules.

The girls nodded and took their schedules and left the office.

And Tsunade went back to her la-la land.

* * *

Out side the Principal's office; the corridor… 

Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were walking and guys stared at them.

"Okay…so…schedules?" Ino asked.

They all ignored the stares they are earning and looked at each others schedules.

They gasped and cheered, "We're all in the same classes!"

They continued to walk and turned into a different campus. They started finding their room.

"What does it says?" asked Tenten.

"Uh…fourth floor, room 0998!" Sakura read.

"We're here then!" Ino said.

Hinata giggled an opened the door.

As soon as they opened the door, they stopped dead in their tracks and stared around the room. They only boys and there were no girls except for them yet. They all glanced at their watches; 7:55…ah, five minutes more.

They laughed nervously and closed the door again; now they're outside.

"Er…. That was awkward!" Ino and Sakura said together.

"Yeah…." said Tenten and Hinata.

"Let's just wait for the teacher to come, okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…." said Hinata and Ino.

"Might as well get away from the worst nightmare…." Tenten said.

* * *

Inside room 0998… 

"Whoa! Did you guys see that!" said a random guy.

"Yeah! They're hot!" said another.

"I wonder why they went away!"

"I hope they're our classmates!"

"Hell, yeah!"

And on the other side talked certain four boys.

"What are they talking about?" asked a golden-haired boy, known as Uzumaki Naruto (fifteen years old).

"I heard someone open and closed the door…. Too troublesome." said a pineapple-head boy, known as Nara Shikamaru (fifteen years old).

"Aa…." said a raven blue haired boy, known as Uchiha Sasuke (fifteen years old).

"Hn…." said a raven brown haired boy, known as Hyuuga Neji (fifteen years old).

And these are our other protagonists. They are guys and playboys, heartthrobs, and the one who any girl can dream of. Any girl can drool over them for being cute, handsome, and hot. This group of boys also lives in the same villa.

Suddenly, the door opened and it revealed a lot of girls (not including Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata). Then, behind them were the teachers, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, and Hatake Kakashi.

Everyone settled down on their seats.

Kakashi spoke up, "Okay, as well you know, this is the first day of school!"

Asuma spoke up, "We have new students today!"

Gai spoke up, "YES! FOUR LOVELY BLOOMING GIRLS!"

Kurenai spoke up, "Shut up Gai! I'll let them in…."

"NNNNOO! DAMN IT! I DON'T WANNA ENTER THAT CURSED CLASSROOM!" it was Ino and Sakura.

A chorused of yell was heard from the corridor and everyone can only sweat dropped.

"Come no! Come inside dear girls!" Kurenai said.

Kurenai came into the classroom dragging two pretty girls; one with pink hair and one with blonde hair.

Every guy stared.

"Come on you other two!" said Kurenai.

Then a dark blue haired girl came inside and everyone gasped and then an annoyed tall girl with her brown hair tied up in two buns came in.

"Introduce yourselves!" Kurenai demanded.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten sighed, "I'm not doing it…." they mumbled all together.

Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped.

"Girls!" Kakashi said.

"Haruno Sakura…." Sakura said with an evil aura around her.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Ino said lively.

"Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata!" Hinata said smiling.

"Kouyou…Tenten." Tenten said and yawned.

"VERY WELL! PLEASE SIT DOWN!" yelled Gai.

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten looked at him weirdly.

"How are we gonna sit?" started Sakura.

"Yeah…." Hinata and Ino said.

"Don't expect us to sit on the floor…." Tenten said.

Every guy whistled except for a certain four who were just staring at the girls.

Asuma shook his head, "Gai…. Excuse him girls!"

The four girls just shrugged.

"Uh…anyway! Your seats are…hmm…." Kakashi started thinking.

Naruto then spoke up, "HEY! GO OUT WITH US!" he yelled while indicating Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru who just smirked.

Veins popped into the girls head.

Tenten took the nearby pencil on the table and started twirling it, "Say that again?"

"GO OUT WITH US!" Naruto repeated.

Everyone was amazed at Tenten's skills as she threw the pencil with great accuracy slashing Naruto's right cheek and the pencil embedded unto the wall.

Sakura and Ino laughed pointing at Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji, "DESERVE THAT JERKS!"

Hinata giggled.

Naruto sat down speechless, "Uh…."

"THAT WAS AMAZING! THAT WAS MY PENCIL! THAT WAS MARVELOUS!" Gai yelled happily.

Ino turned to the teachers, "You know…you're just wasting our time! Just tell the damn seats already!"

The teachers nodded their heads, "Alright!"

Gai spoke up, "TENTEN BESIDE NEJI!"

Tenten's eye twitched, "What?"

Kakashi spoke up, "Sakura beside Sasuke…."

Sakura raised a brow, "Huh?"

Asuma spoke up, "Ino beside Shikamaru!"

Ino blinked, "Eh?"

Kurenai spoke up, "And Hinata beside Naruto!"

Hinata tilted her head a bit to the side in confusion, "Yes?"

Naruto suddenly cheered, "YAY! I GOT ONE OF THEM!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura fuming.

Everyone shut up.

Asuma cleared his throat, "Hyuuga Neji, stand up."

Neji stood up carelessly and glanced at Tenten, who slightly bowed politely in return.

"Uchiha Sasuke, stand up." said Kurenai.

Sasuke stood up annoyingly but stared at Sakura eye to eye.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! STAND UP!" Gai yelled.

Naruto stood up silently in fear.

"Lastly, Nara Shikamaru, stand up!" Kurenai demanded.

Shikamaru stood up lazily and Ino glared at him.

"So, girls…you know who you are sitting with! Please settle down!" Kakashi said happily.

The girls sighed annoyingly, "Hai…."

* * *

Ino sat with Shikamaru. 

"Hi…you look worst than a pineapple!" Ino greeted warmly.

Shikamaru was wide eye, "What the fu―?"

Ino smiled in return.

* * *

Sakura sat with Sasuke. 

"Hi! You look like a chicken! You should really change your hair style!" Sakura greeted happily.

Sasuke glared but then smirked, "Thanks for the compliment…."

"Sure! Anytime!" Sakura replied sweetly.

* * *

Hinata sat with Naruto. 

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" Naruto said.

Hinata just smiled.

Naruto blinked and then grinned, "You look cute!"

Hinata blushed like hell.

* * *

Tenten sat with Neji. 

"….." Tenten greeted Neji.

"Nice to meet you too…." Neji said smirking.

Tenten looked at him with disgust, "Go to hell…."

Neji twitched.

* * *

The teachers discussed of what they will do. After their first class, they all headed to their next class and it was coincidently, the boys were also with all of their classes, which annoyed them a lot. 

After several classes, it was lunch time and the girls found a very convenient place enough for them to stay outside the school under a very huge tree.

Tenten flopped on a bench relaxingly, "Finally! Some peace!"

Hinata smiled and sat on the grass along with Sakura and Ino.

"You are definitely, right!" Sakura agreed.

"Crap! Yes!" Ino agreed.

Hinata giggled, "I-I agree!"

But then…

"Don't speak too soon!" said a hyper voice.

The girls whip around and saw Naruto behind Hinata, grinning.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"Sakura! Behind you!" Ino said.

Sakura whipped around and found Sasuke smirking, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone ALMOST destroyed their ear drums.

"Sakura! Lower down, will ya!" Tenten complained covering her ears.

"Behind you…." someone whispered in Tenten's left ear.

Tenten stiffened and whipped around only to find Neji staring back at her, face inches apart.

Tenten twitched madly and shifted to her right, "Jerk…."

Neji sat beside her (to the left) and smirked, "Thank you…."

Ino left something moving to her right and looked down only to find Shikamaru lying beside her while watching the clouds.

Shikamaru looked over at her, "Yo!"

The girls all have evil auras around them, "Go away!"

The guys blinked at them.

"C'mon! Can't we just eat with you!" Naruto whined.

"Huh!" asked Ino.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a place to stay." said Shikamaru.

Tenten snorted, "Then go, stay and eat!"

Everyone stared at Tenten.

Tenten smiled, "What? It won't be that bad, right?" she said as the sun glint into her eyes.

Sakura knows what Tenten means and giggled, "Alright!"

Ino and Hinata finally realized what they'll be up to, "Oh…okay!"

The boys were oblivious, but Naruto cheered and Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru smirked.

"Thanks girls! You rock!" cheered Naruto.

Hinata blushed, "Thank you…."

"Anytime…." Tenten, Ino, and Sakura said while smiling; a very dangerous smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think of the first chappie? I know it's kind of weird but hope you like it! It's just the first chappie anyway…and I'll try to update as soon as possible, as long as I get reviews! By the way, the lunch recess is not yet done and I cut this chapter, but it'll continue on the next chappie! All the pairings are also decided and if you want other pairings, I'll accept. Thank you also for the reviews on my other story **Changes of Life**! In case some of you doesn't know, I updated chappie 4! 

Invented Tenten's Surname: **Kouyou**- Red Leaves; Crimson Leaves (referring to Autumn)

Want more? Check out my other fics:

Upside Down: A story of love, betrayal, and hate. AU

_'There are so many things worth living for...'_ It was the day she was betrayed, but then her world turned upside down when he came.

Changes in Life: A vacation given to Shinobis? No kiddin'!

**Don't Forget To REVIEW Please!

* * *

**

-Blossoms of Spring-

* * *


End file.
